Eine Geschichte
by UhuLeni
Summary: Meine Fanfic beschäftigt sich mit dem Leben der Malfoys. Wie es sein könnte bzw wie ich es mir vorstelle.
1. Prolog

_Hihi, also diese Story gibts auf ner anderen Seite schon, ist also nichts geklaut, falls sie einer schon kennt XD_

_Wünsch euch viel Spaß_

_Leni_

Er streckte sich noch ein letztes Mal bevor er schließlich die Bettdecke zur Seite schob und frisch ausgeruht aufstand. Noch etwas verschlafen warf er einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, die er wie auch sonst auf das Nachtkästchen gelegt hatte, um festzustellen dass es halb sechs war. Er stand immer um die gleiche Uhrzeit auf, so war er nun mal, so hatte er es gelernt. Die nackten Füße auf dem kalten Marmorboden ließen ihn kurz erschaudern. Dies sorgte wie auch sonst dafür, dass er absolut wach war. Eigentlich mochte er dieses Gefühl, es dauerte nur immer etwas bis er soweit war es wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
Er begann damit leichte Dehnübungen zu machen. Seine grauen Augen richteten sich auf die Fensterwand die in den Norden ausgerichtet war, damit er den Sonnenaufgang beobachten konnte. Heute würde das nicht möglich sein. Nicht nur weil es viel zu früh war um im Winter die Sonne aufgehen zu sehen, sondern auch weil dichte, dunkle Wolken den Himmel dominierten. Es schneite dicke Flocken hinab, die Schneeschicht die schon gut einen halben Meter betragen musste, würde unweigerlich wachsen.  
Rasch war er die zwei Stufen von dem Podest hinunter gestiegen, auf dem sein Doppelbett warm auf ihn wartete. Sein kleines Reich hier oben ihm zweiten Stock des Anwesens war durchaus imposant, beinhaltete Schlafzimmer, Aufenthaltsraum und Arbeitszimmer in einem und war sogar dafür fast zu groß. Daher musste er mehrere Schritte machen um vor der gemütlichen Fensterbank und der angefrorenen Scheibe stehen zu bleiben. Nein, das mit dem Frühsport würde nichts werden, außer er wollte Gefahr laufen eingeschneit zu werden und das hatte er sicher nicht vor. Zuerst begutachtete er die neuen Eisblumen die sich monströs auf dem Fenster gebildet hatten, verfolgte ihre Auswüchse und ihre Verzweigungen, dann erhaschte er einen flüchtigen Blick in die Gärten um sich schließlich auf die Spiegelung seiner selbst zu konzentrieren. Er war relativ groß und gut gebaut, leicht zeichneten sich Bauchmuskeln oberhalb seiner schwarzen Schlafanzughosen ab. Er hatte breite Schultern, die quasi dazu aufforderten sich an ihnen anzulehnen, er war nicht zu verachten. Sein Blick traf seinen eigenen. Er mochte seine Augen, lange hatte er lernen müssen sie daran zu hindern jegliche Emotion seinerseits widerzuspiegeln. Seit er es geschafft hatte, dass sie Gefühlsregungen verbargen war er endgültig zufrieden mit sich und seinem Aussehen. Seine Nase war vielleicht einen Hauch zu spitz, entstellte ihn aber nicht, ließ ihn höchstens interessanter wirken. Seine weißblonden Haare hatte er, trotz Missfallen seines Vaters – oder gerade wegen dem Missfallen seines Vaters, wachsen lassen. Sie gingen ihm bis zu den Schultern, gerade waren sie in einem Pferdeschwanz gehalten, damit sie ihn nicht beim Schlafen störten. Er hatte vor sie noch länger werden zu lassen. Während er sich auf diese Art selbst musterte fiel ihm auf das er lächelte. Warum lächelte er? Er wischte sich mit der Hand kurz über den Mund, doch die Mundwinkel blieben weiter unerbittlich in der Nähe seiner Ohren.  
Er versuchte sich zu entsinnen warum er so unanständig grinsen musste, ein solches Lächeln ziemte sich für niemanden seines Standes. Und in diesem Moment verloren sich seine Gedanken. Er konnte sich daran erinnern was er geträumt hatte, dieser sich ständig wiederholende Traum der ihn jede Nacht heimsuchte. Nicht dass es ein Alptraum gewesen wäre, aber „heimsuchen" war das einzige Wort das er für passend hielt. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er sie richtig sehen. Sie, das Mädchen das er nicht vergessen konnte. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen können, gerade als er mit seinem Vater das Ministerium verlassen hatte. Es war nur eine Sekunde gewesen, als er das blonde, grazile Geschöpf über die Straße hetzen sah. Und obwohl sie eindeutig in Eile gewesen war, hatte sie immer noch etwas ausgestrahlt, das er nicht hätte beschreiben können. Er glaubte nicht an Liebe oder etwas derartige Kindisches und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte ihn die Frauenwelt bis jetzt kaum interessiert. Doch seit er sie gesehen hatte, schwirrte sie ständig in seinem Kopf herum, ohne dass er es ausschalten konnte. Er war sich sicher sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, er war sogar davon überzeugt sie zu kennen, doch ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen woher und er wusste auch nicht wen er mit dieser Frage hätte belästigen können ohne seinen Ruf anzukratzen. Wäre auch eine seltsame Sache gewesen: „Ich hab einen Tag vor Weihnachten ein Mädchen rumlaufen sehen, sie war blond und nicht sehr groß, weißt du wer das war?" Man würde ihn auslachen. Mehr Fakten hatte er nicht, außer dass er sich an ihre atemberaubenden dunkelblauen Augen erinnerte. Bei Merlin, was war nur mit ihm los? Ein erneuter Blick in das Glas ließ ihn deutlich erkennen, dass er immer noch lächelte. Er musste dieses Lächeln unbedingt loswerden.  
Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, wählte er die Tür zu seiner linken, die in sein privates Badezimmer führte. Dort drehte er die Dusche auf. Er stellte sich unter das eiskalte Wasser, das seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte, da sich alles in ihm zusammenzog und somit auch sein Lächeln.  
Als er sich später abtrocknete und sich sorgfältig entschied, welche Kleidungsstücke für den heutigen Tag angebracht wären, beschloss er auch ein letztes Mal zu gehen um nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Abends wenn sein Vater ihn von seinen Pflichten befreien würde, würde er aufbrechen und sein Glück versuchen. Würde es keinen Wink des Schicksals geben müsste er sie vergessen, etwas anderes würde ihm nicht übrig bleiben. Abermals musste er schmunzeln, seit wann glaubte Lucius Malfoy bitte an Schicksal? Er müsste sie nur rechtzeitig finden um sie sich zu Eigen zu machen. Diesmal verschwand sein Lächeln selbstständig. Was für ein Narr er doch war!


	2. Die Suche beginnt

Wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte verließ er die Villa, die er nur zusammen mit seinem Vater bewohnte. Lucius hatte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren können und so hatte Abraxas Malfoy ihn mehr oder weniger freundlich gebeten sich von seinem Büro fernzuhalten und das weit vor der Zeit die er ansonsten für angebracht hielt. Er hatte seinem einzigen Sohn noch für einige Sekunden nachgesehen. Kopfschüttelnd befasste er sich dann wieder mit dem Schreiben dass er eigentlich mit Hilfe Lucius' aufsetzen wollte. Was war nur in seinen Jungen gefahren? Seit dieser die Schule verlassen hatte, hatte er ihn in die ehrwürdige Arbeit eingeführt das Familienvermögen zu vermehren. Lucius hatte sich zu seiner Freude gut gemacht und inzwischen wäre dieser sogar eigenständig dazu fähig Kontakte aufrecht zu halten und zum Wohle der Malfoys zu entscheiden. Seit Weihnachten hatte er sich verändert, dies war Abraxas natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben. War er zuvor in jeglicher Hinsicht der Geschäfte bewandert, fiel es ihm plötzlich schwer nur über die neusten Umsatzzahlen zu referieren. Außerdem war er die letzten Tage recht wortkarg gewesen und zu allem Überfluss hatte er von einem der zahlreichen Hauselfen gehört dass sein Sohn kaum noch Nahrung zu sich nahm. Hoffentlich würde er nicht krank werden, dass fehlte Abraxas noch. Gerade jetzt wo er vorgehabt hatte sich ein wenig zurückzuziehen. Es war mehr ein Zufall dass er sich in diesem Moment dem Fenster des Arbeitszimmers zuwandte. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie gleich er Lucius in dieser Pose sah. Sicher, der Zahn der Zeit hatte an ihm genagt, immerhin würde er bald seinen 60sten Geburtstag feiern doch die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Spross war immer noch nicht zu verleugnen. Das einst blonde Haar hatte sich längst weiß verfärbt und an der Stirn war er zugegebener Maßen etwas kahl geworden. Doch Statur und Gesichtszüge verrieten stets die Verwandtschaft der zwei Männer. Und offensichtlich teilten sie sich auch die Vorliebe gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster zu starren.  
Während er die immer noch fallenden Schneeflocken mit den Augen verfolgte, öffnete sich das schwere Portal das die Eingangstür der Residenz darstellte. Er sah wie Lucius im Laufschritt die Appariergrenze des Anwesens hinter sich ließ, den teuren Mantel nur über die Schultern geworfen und mit einem leisen „Plopp" ins Nichts verschwand. Hatte er da gerade ein Lächeln erkennen können? Hatte sein Sohn, der dermaßen hart an sich gearbeitet hatte, damit so etwas wie ein Lachen nur an passenden Stellen zu vernehmen war, tatsächlich ohne Grund in sich hinein geschmunzelt? In dieser Sekunde verstand er alles, die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit, das nicht angerührte Essen, die Einsilbigkeit und wenn er sich genauer überlegte auch der verklärte Blick mit dem Lucius umherlief – Es musste eine Frau im Spiel sein. Sollte er sich nun darüber freuen oder ihm zu verstehen geben, dass er mit seinen gerade zwanzig Lenzen noch zu jung war um sich grinsend an ein Weib zu verlieren. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Was dachte der Junge sich nur dabei? Er war ein Malfoy und als ein Malfoy würde man sicher nicht affektiert lächelnd durch die Gegend rennen um irgendwelchen Damen den Hof zu machen. Hatte er ihn so falsch eingeschätzt? War er doch noch nicht der erwachsene Mann für den er ihn die letzten Monate gehalten hatte? Verdammt, war er sich nicht darüber ihm Klaren, dass er als einziger Erbe des riesigen Vermögens dazu verpflichtet war sich voll und ganz seinen Aufgaben zu widmen?  
Schnaubend befasste er sich erneut mit dem Brief, der immer noch unbegonnen auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er würde Lucius ordentlich den Kopf waschen sobald er ihn in die Finger bekommen würde. Notfalls sogar verbieten dass er seinen Tätigkeiten außerhalb des Hauses nachging. Nein das würde er nicht dulden. Er hatte ihm doch immer eingeschärft das nichts über das Familiengeschäft ginge. Fluchend zog er seinen Zauberstab, um die Tintenflecke zu trocknen die sich wegen seiner vor Wut zitternden Hand auf dem Pergament zu einem kleinen See vereinten.

Lucius dagegen war in die Winkelgasse appariert. Er hatte entschieden, dass hier die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten war irgendjemanden aus Versehen zu treffen. Den Mantel hatte er inzwischen richtig angezogen und bis zum letzten Knopf geschlossen. Er ärgerte sich maßlos darüber seine Handschuhe vergessen zu haben und knete seine Hände fahrig um sie etwas zu wärmen. Dicke Flocken hatten sich bereits in seinen Haaren festgesetzt und die Kälte kroch umbarmherzig seinen Umhang empor. Das hatte er sich eindeutig anders vorgestellt. Auch das Wetter schien gegen ihn zu sein. Frierend betrat er das erste Geschäft das er fand und stand sogleich zwischen einer Menge überfüllter Bücherregale bei Flourish und Blotts. Na toll, jetzt musste er auch noch so tun als würde er eine Lektüre suchen. Gelangweilt besah er Buchrücken für Buchrücken und ließ gleichzeitig die belebte Straße nicht aus den Augen.  
„Guten Tag Lucius" wurde er angesprochen.  
Fragend drehte er sich um und bemerkte Severus Snape der hinter ihm stand.  
„Hallo Severus" gab er abgehetzt von sich. „Sind noch Ferien?" Er war einige Klassen über ihm nach Hogwarts gegangen und im selben Haus gewesen. Doch gerade hatte er wirklich nicht die Nerven dazu mit einem 15jährigen ein Gespräch zu beginnen, das ihn absolut nicht interessierte.  
„Ja sind noch Ferien, morgen geht's wieder zurück" antwortete der andere knapp.  
„Da wirst du noch einiges zu tun haben" Eigentlich konnte er Snape relativ gut leiden, so gut wie man halt einen pubertierenden Teenager leiden konnte und trotzdem versuchte er so abweisend wie möglich zu sein.  
„Ich hab gehört du bist dabei, schon seit drei Jahren jetzt, oder?" ereiferte sich Severus. „Ich finde das großartig, ich möchte auch mal dazugehören" erklärte er.  
Wäre Lucius Malfoy dazu fähig gewesen zu seufzen hätte er es getan, da er sich dies aber wie einiges andere auch abgewöhnt hatte musterte er den begeisterten Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Dabei fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass dieser in die dunklen Künste vernarrt war und aus diesem Grund zu einer Art Außenseiter geworden war.  
„Melde dich bei mir wenn du volljährig bist. Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen" bot er sich halbherzig an und hatte das strahlende Gesicht nicht erwartet, mit dem ihn der Jüngere jetzt entgegensah.  
„Würdest du das wirklich tun?" Das Grinsen entstellte ihn grotesk und Lucius wandte sich angewidert ab.  
„Ich gebe dir mein Wort" beteuerte er und erhaschte jetzt etwas draußen auf der Straße, das ihn dazu brachte seinen Dialogpartner stehen zu lassen und ins Freie zu eilen.  
Er lief einem Geschöpf mit dunkelblauem Umhang hinterher. Es war wie verhext er konnte sie nicht einholen. Doch an der Abzweigung zur Nokturngasse blieb sie stehen. Schwer atmend wollte er schon fast die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig begriff er, dass es sich hier keinesfalls um das Mädchen handelte dass er hatte wieder sehen wollen. Nein, er war seiner Bekannten Bellatrix Lestrange hinterher gerannt. Diese hatte ihn natürlich sofort erkannt.  
„Lucius, schön dich zu sehen" begrüßte sie ihn.  
Wie hatte er sich dermaßen täuschen können? Die Frau vor ihm hatte nichts mit dem einzigartigen Mädchen zu tun dass er gehofft hatte zu finden. Sie war derb, in jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise. Nicht nur einmal hatte er sich gefragt was Rodolphus an ihr gefunden hatte, dass er sie zur Ehefrau genommen hatte. Rodolphus war ein angenehmer Zeitgeselle, zwar war er gute vier Jahre älter als Lucius, doch hatten sie sich immer gut verstanden. Möglicher Weise auch weil jener es für durchwegs vorteilhaft hielt mit dem jungen Malfoy befreundet zu sein. Lucius kümmerte dies recht wenig, richtige Freunde gab es in seiner Welt nicht, nur Leute die für oder gegen ihn waren. Und seit Bellatrix, oder Bella wie Lestrange sie liebevoll nannte, in dessen Leben getreten war, hatte sich der Kontakt zwischen den beiden Kameraden auf ein Minimum reduziert.  
„Guten Tag Bellatrix" entgegnete er ihr höflich.  
„Bist du mir hinterher?" wollte sie von ihm wissen und kam ihm gefährlich nahe.  
Er wich nicht zurück, auf was sie sicherlich aus war. „Nein, ich dachte ich hätte jemanden gesehen"  
„Ach so" lächelte sie breit. Warum mussten heute alle dämlich vor sich hingrinsen?  
„Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Treffen" verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder und stapfte in dieselbe Richtung aus der er gekommen war.  
„Rodolphus würde sich freuen wenn du ihn mit einem deiner spärlichen Besuche abstatten würdest" rief sie noch. Er ignorierte sie vollkommen.  
Am liebsten hätte er sich gegen die Stirn geschlagen, er war wohl wirklich verrückt geworden. Nicht nur das er hier einen Phantom nachjagte, dass er mit Bellatrix verwechselte, nein er war auch noch wahnsinnig genug sich hier frierend den Tod zu holen. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und verharrte einfach hier wo er jetzt angekommen war. In Gedanken reiste er schon wieder zu der unbekannten jungen Frau. Wie nur konnte ein einziger Augenblick sein wohlgeordnetes Leben dermaßen verändern? Er stellte sich vor ihre blonden Locken berühren zu können, ihre Stimme zu hören, die er sich nur selbst zusammenreimen konnte. Sein größter Wunsch war in diesem Augenblick nur sie noch ein einziges Mal zu sehen. Hatte er sich tatsächlich verliebt? Er wusste nicht wirklich wie sich dieser Zustand anfühlen sollte, doch ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst dass es wohl keine andere Ausrede für sein Verhalten gab. Oh je, was war ihm da nur widerfahren?  
Erschrocken fuhr er aus seiner Starre als er ohne Vorwarnung an der Schulter berührt wurde.  
„Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung? Sie stehen hier schon so lange" tat einer der immer spärlich werdender Passanten seine Sorgen kund.  
„Wie bitte?" Lucius brauchte etwas um sich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu holen. Es hatte sich bereits eine kleine Schneedecke über seine Schultern gelegt und als er sich aus seiner einsamen Umarmung löste stellte er fest, dass seine Hände bereits blau angelaufen waren und er in den Fingerspitzen gar kein Gefühl mehr hatte. Mit einem weiteren Blick konnte er erahnen, dass es bereits Nacht war, er konnte Sterne sehen.  
„Alles in Ordnung, danke" sprach er mechanisch ohne den untersetzten Mann der ihn angesprochen hatte seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu bedenken.  
„Dann ist ja gut" sagte der Unbekannte noch und war verschwunden, wie das Mädchen dass sich in Lucius' Inneren festgesetzt hatte.  
Ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr verriet ihm, dass er schon längst ins Bett gehen hätte sollen. Sein Zeitplan kam durcheinander, könnte er sein Inneres doch abschalten. Er apparierte nach Hause, wenn man es so nennen mochte und sein Körper durchschritt ohne seinen Geist zu behelligen, die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor, in die gut ein kleines Haus gepasst hätte. Sein Körper ging auch alleine die steinerne Treppen empor und öffnete selbstständig die Tür zu seinen Gemächern, zog sich aus und legte die Kleidung die er trug feinsäuberlich zusammen und legte sich ins Bett. Erst hier schaltete sich sein Verstand ein.  
Er hatte also verloren ohne gekämpft zu haben. Er würde sie nicht mehr suchen gehen, dass hatte er sich geschworen. Sein Zimmer kam ihm zum ersten Mal so unglaublich groß vor, viel zu groß für sich selbst. War er ein schlechter Mensch dass er das verdient hatte? Egal! Mit so etwas würde er sich nicht mehr beschäftigen, er würde sie vergessen, wie er auch andere Erlebnisse in seinem Leben aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte. Nie wieder würde er eine seiner wertvollen Gedanken an sie verschwenden. Was bildete die sich eigentlich ein? Aufzutauchen und dann wieder zu verschwinden ohne Name und Adresse bei ihm zu hinterlassen. Wusste sie nicht wer er war? - Woher sollte sie das denn wissen? meldete sich eine Stimme ihn ihm, sie hatte ihn doch gar nicht gesehen und wusste nichts davon dass er versuchte sie zu finden. „Selbst schuld" fauchte er in die dunkle Leere und wusste nicht ob er meinte, dass sie die Schuld daran trug dass sie ihn nie kennen lernen würde oder er schuldig war sich in ein Gefühlschaos zu stürzen.  
Er zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und in ihm keimte die Hoffnung, dass ihm warm werden würde, die Kälte der Welt da draußen steckte ihm noch tief in den Knochen. Unruhig schlief Lucius ein. Und wieder war da ihr Gesicht, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.


End file.
